A Place In My Heart
by Liason1988
Summary: This Story begins when Jason lies to her about Sonny's death. The history has been changed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth was painfully hurt, when she find out that Jason lied to her about Sonny's death. She couldn't understand why did he do that? Didn't he trusted her enough? Liz could never understand why Jason lied to her and especially let her walk out of his penthouse? Before she find out the truth, she noticed Jason coming home late, and wearing lipstick on his neck, did he actually had another women in his life? Did he and Courtney where lovers? She had so many questions, that had no anwsers, she could only think and jump to conclusions..

Elizabeth was laying on her couch in her studio, with the rambling in her head until she fell asleep. The happiest time of her day was dreams, she was able to dream and be happy, to see Jason with her, being more then friends and actually starting to have a relationship!! But suddenly someone knocked on the door,as she came to reality from her dreams she realized that she was droolling and it hit her again that Jason is not with her. She stood up and went to open her door, she was still sleepy and didn't realize that she forgot to ask who was it, but as she opened her eyes, there he was standing on her doorstep Sonny Corinthos.

Elizabeth had no idea what he was doing here, but as she opened her mouth he started talking "_Hi, I..I am really sorry to come so early, but I need to talk to you"_ she glansed at him, with a curious looks, she couldn't understand what did he needed from her? but she though for a minute and with vibrant voice said "_Is Jason ok?" _Sonny shook his head, he didn't want to upset her, but he wasn't hear to talk about Jason, he was here actually on business or actually for her help. "_Elizabeth, I know I haven't been such a good friend to you, but I am here on matter of business, actually not really I need your help on personal matter_!"

Elizabeth look frightened, she couldn't put the thoughts what Sonny just said, he needs her help after all he did, he broke Jason and her apart, and know he is with Courtney and what a hell he wants from me?? "_What do you want Sonny, and this better be good, because after what you did, I don't want to lift a finger to help you!" _Sonny never saw Elizabeth that mad, and he wasn't sure she is going to help him, but he had to try and ask her " _I am sorry Liz, I know I put a wedge between you and Jason, he had to do it, it's business_! _But I still need your help_!" Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, she snapped "_So you are saying I couldn't be trusted, and that I'am not loyal to Jason or even to you? So what a hell are you doing here at my studio asking for help?" _

Sonny just put his hand on his forehead and brushed it, he never thought it would be that hard. _"Liz I really need yoor help, and you are the only one who is able to help!_" She stood there and watched his eyes, but she couldn't read them, not like Jason's bright blue eyes, because every time she looked she knew what he was thinking, but what did Sonny want from me, why I am the only person that could help? "_Ok, I will listen, but I am not saying I will do it!!!" _Sonny sat on the coach in the studio, and thought to himself, how is he going to ask, but she is the only women, that holds Jason's heart, and she is the only one who can drive Carly and Jason crazy, ok here goes for nothing "_Liz, I knows that you love Jason with all you heart,but he is with Courtney now, and that should really hurt , I need your help well not only to separate Jason and Courtney, but also help to get my divorce with Carly, basically I need you to pretend beeing my gf and living at the penthouse with me. This will help me to finish the divorce papers with Carly, and make Jason jealous, I would let him be wiht my sister with no doubt, but she isn't made for this life, she can't handle it and in the end they will only get hurt!!" _Sonny took a deep breath when he finished it and looked at Elizabeth her jaw was opened, she tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, she started feeling dizzy and Sonny noticed so he sat her on the couach, "_So what do you think Liz, could you help me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owe anything

Rated nc-17

Chapter 2

Elizabeth just stared at Sonny without saying a word. A lot of thoughts was going through her head, why would Jason be jealous? he doesn't even care about me! I would like to make Carly's life miserable, but this is too much, I'm not Carly, but then she thought she would like Jason to pay and hurt as much as he hurt her. _"Elizabeth, Elizabeth are you ok?" _Sonny looked worried, but then Liz glanced at him with a smile. "_Why would I help you_?" Sonny didn't know how to answer it, but just be honest " _Liz I know there are no reasons for you to help me, you probably even hate me, but I really need you help, I am even here asking your help, just tell me if can or can't help me!" _

Jason was laying in the bed, when he opened up his eyes, he couldn't understand where he was, the place looked familiar but not sure why. He tried to turn his head, but it hurt too much, it felt like someone strike him with a baseball bat, but he managed to turn his head and with a shock he saw Courtney laying there next to him. Jason just start shaking his head, he couldn't believe what he just saw, with all his energy he sat up by the bed side "No, no this is impossible what happened, how did I got here?" For a minute he tried to grasp a thought that he actually slept with Courtney, what was wrong with him, and how the hell this happened?? As he tried to remember what happened last night , a flash just came: He was at Jake's getting drunk so he could forget Elizabeth, how much pain he cost her, and that she wasn't in his penthouse in his life anymore. He realized that he lost his best friend, a women who had his heart no matter what, but then Courtney showed up and took him to her place, where they had sex. "_Hey, Jase are you going somewhere?" _Courtney stared at his bare back, and wanted to touch it, but as soon as she did he said "_Don't touch me, I need to go_" Courtney never expected him to react like that "_But why Jason, we made love last night, why do you need to leave so sudden?" _He couldn't believe what she just said, and he couldn't tell her anything, she was Sonny's sister, what is he going to do know, what he will tell him, but especially how is he going to look at Elizabeth??!! He just put on his pants and a black t-shirt, grabbed his leather jacket and left Courtney without saying a word.

******************************************************************************

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts, how to hurt Jason, she never actually thought like that, she never wanted to hurt anyone, but to make Jason jealous of her and Sonny, would do it. Sonny couldn't understand what she was thinking, with that smile on her face, but he knew he couldn't tell her that Courtney and Jason was never lovers, he only had to guard her, but with insecurities about Jason, it might help Elizabeth to agree to help him. "_You know what Sonny, I will help you but there has to be some ground rules, and what is exactly you want me to do?" _Sonny never expected to receive Liz help, he was actually surprised that she agreed, with a smile and his dimples on his face, he thought finally he will be free of Carly. "_O.k first we need everyone to believe that you are my girlfriend, especially Carly and Jason. As normal couples do before moving in together, we should start dating, have dinner and dances in public places, so everyone would be able to notice, and like about after one week I will ask you to move in with at the penthouse, so that Carly could get out of my house, and that Jason would see you everyday! Is that ok with you Elizabeth?" _She still was lost in her thoughts, how Jason will react to all of this, but she grinned with a smile. "_It's just fine, oh by the way we will have to kiss, so that everyone would believe us, that we actually are a couple, so where would you like to meet first?"_ Sonny stood up, with a worried look on his face, he actually didn't think about the kissing he had to do with Elizabeth, because of this Jason will really hate him, but he has to do it "_Yeah, um h, yeah we will have to, I will send Johnny up later on to bring you a special dress, so we can go the the Luke's opening at "Haunted Star"_, she nodded at him and he left, trying to think why would Liz agree to help him, and whats in for her?


End file.
